The Origins of Team MERK-Volume 1
by 300zs360
Summary: This fan fiction is a reboot of one which I was writing for a while, and thought it could use some changes. Please review and enjoy, maybe even look back on the original version and tell me what you think of the improved version. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

RWBY- The Origin of team MERK

Authors note-PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 1

The Forest feels quiet, as Michael walks through the tall trees. The forest feels too quiet for his liking as he leaves foot prints in the snow, and his rabbit ears move slightly, as he gets ready to hear something from a distance or from beneath him, or from above. There is a slight breeze in the snow covered forest, which picks up, sending shivers down him. "Holly hell it is cold out here". After a few more minutes of walking he sees an opening in the trees. " Well an open space may give the advantage, or might just leave me open to attack, lets find out". As he gets out of the trees he is met by an open grass area. He finds himself standing in an open fields. When looking further forwards it becomes clear that he is not far from a cliffs edge. One of his rabbit ears twitch as he then hears a loud squawking sound. "It wanted me to come here" the sound gets louder and louder. He turns around to see a pair of talons heading straight for him.

Two days before

The room is empty of noise apart from the heavy metal which plays on a low volume as Michael spray paints his nun chucks, giving them a new coat of black. He likes a quiet room. He likes time to himself. He always has. The quiet of the room is broken as he hears a knock at the door. The startling sound makes him spray his hand a little "Oh Shit". He hears the knock again "Coming!" He walks to the door and opens it in a slightly annoyed manner, to see a petite girl with glasses and choppy dark brunet hair "Can I help you" "Hi I'm Elesa, your room mate" He looks back at her with a slightly confused expression "Oh, okay come in" She walks in with a small shoulder bag and makes her way to the bedroom. He sighs.

Some time later

"A room mate?" he says to the principle "Why". The principle looks over his glasses as he looks at Michael "I understand your not a people person, because of the people you know, however think of her as a combat partner" "You think I need one? " He sounds casual, but suprised "I think you'll benefit from one another trust me" He looks down with a face of thought "Plus I was thinking about letting you graduate soon, that is what you've wanted right" There is a few second purse as a smile tries to push its way into Michael's expression. "Thank you sir. I won't let you down" The Principle smiles and chuckles "I don't doubt it"

The apartment seems quiet as Michael gets back and walks into the room. His and Elesa's eyes meet as he walks into the room. She wears a casual smile as she moves lightly to music. "Hi. I didn't catch you name. She takes out her ear phones and places them on the bed with care "I'm Elesa Rose!" "Michael Edwards!. With a slightly awkward move in his step he walks over to his bed and sits on it.

Back in the forest

Thinking is out of the acts. He pulls his nun-chuck out and hits the Nevermore's talons whilst jumping to the left. The chain of the nun-chuck retracts and an iron wire comes shooting out of them. The sharp metal shards on it gleam in the sun. His eyes focus on the Nevermore as it flies above, squawking with anger. "Come on you feathered bastard, try again" . A loud squawk comes from the Nevermore as it flies down and in front of him. As it gets to Michael it flaps its wings forward , sending Michael flying backwards. As he flies backwards he extends his whip and lashes out with it, striking the Nevermore in the eye. The feathered beast squawks even louder and Michael lands not far from the cliffs edge. Once again without thinking he looks directly up and waits for the Nevermore. It doesn't take long before he sees it flying down talons first. He lashes out with the whip, and hits one of the wings.

Two days before

"So I guess I should start by asking about you". A little cute laugh comes from Elesa "It took you a while to ask you're really not much of a people person are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY The origins of team MERK

Chapter 2

"Tell me about yourself first, your always so quiet and mysterious. Is that your way of attracting the girls" "I can assure you its not" he sounding slightly humoured "I just don't like people much is all!" "Well I was born in a town just outside of Vale, and I first came to Signal about a year ago, I love music, movies and reading, now you" She casually look s at Michael with a slight smile" He looks up as he thinks "Well, I also like music, mostly heavy rock, and I like to train at least once a day. I like reading graphic novels. I would say that's probably most about me" His eyes meet the flaw after he finishes talking. Elesa's eyes look upon the black nun chuck, on the bed. "Nice weapon". He looks up from the floor and at Elesa "I know. She is indeed a fine weapon" a faint curved smile ascends on his face.

In the forest

The cable impacts hard on the Nevermores wing, making it drift to the side. It lets out another squawk, which makes Michaels Rabbit ears tense. It fires black feathers at Michael. "Oh no you don't" He jumps up and dives forward, out of the way, although one of the feathers cuts his leg. He grits his teeth as the feather cuts into him. He lands on his shoulders and roles into a crouching position, only to find himself dodging the Nevermores talons again. He manages to dodge well until the Nevermore lunges forward with extra aggression, slashing his shoulder. The talon leaves a deep cut below his right shoulder. The giant bird lunges at him again. He dodges, runs forward a few steps away from the giant bird and takes the attack of opportunity.

2 days before

The black nun chuck rests in his hands as he shows her. "I like it" "Her" he responds. she looks up at him with a smile "Her, I like that. What her name" "Max" She looks at the weapon with fascination "Want to duel maybe evaluate one another whilst we're doing so?"

In the forest

The whip extends and wraps around the Nevermores neck. The bird resists for what seems like a vey long minute however in that minute squawks start sounding croaky as the bird struggles. Seeing the the giant creature of the grim looking vulnerable and no longer able to resist he pulls on the whip, breaking the creatures neck. The steel wire retracts back into the weapon and the Nevermore falls down from the sky and onto the ground, not far from the cliffs edge. There is a long purse as he watches the giant bird turn into rose penels and drift away. "Well that's you down". As he finishes talking his ear twitches. He hears several loud growls and gun shots in the far distance,

2 days before

He looks down at Max and then back up to Elesa "Can I see your weapon?". Without hesitation, she flips out two dark grey hand guns "Weapons!" she responds back to him. He looks down at the guns curiously "Well we defiantly have something to talk about lets go train" she lets out a little laugh before standing up and walking out of the room. Michaels follows.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY the origins of team MERK

Chapter 3

in the forest

The growling Teethous stalk the forest, as there purse gently tread the snow. The blood red eyes of the black cats look around the forest as they walk. Elesa watches the wild cats from above. She is balanced on a tree branch, hidden by the surrounding leaves and branches on the tree. She watches the predators, as they look around the forest, focusing there eyes from one direction to another. "Okay so now what?" She observes the snowy ground below her, whilst thinking what her next move should be. As she looks around she can see that the Teethous stalk the area around the tree she is currently hiding in. They can smell her. She hears something from above her. She looks up as a Teethous looks down on her from a higher branch. It snarls as it crouches on the branch, ready to pounce. "Okay now I get out of here" Without hesitation she jumps for to a branch on another near by tree. The Teethous follows, snarling as it pursues her. The others hear this and are alerted.

2 days before

They stand before one another, as Michaels casually spins Max around in his hand. Elesa stands with both guns by her sides. There is a long purse as they face one another "So" Michael says with a cocky tone "Your move" She smiles before pointing both guns at him and firing. He deflects most of the bullets she fires with Max, although a few hit him. After deflecting the bullets he runs for her with Max, spinning her in his hand. He swings for her chest area and she jumps back. He then brings Max down on her shoulder. She blocks with the gun in her left hand, before three blades come out of the gun. After seeing it he looks down to see one set of three blades pointed at his stomach. "Dead" she says as she points the blades into him slightly. He stands back with his hands held up "Well now I know what to look out for!. "Round two?" he asks with a slight smile. She nods with her twin weapons held in three bladed dagger form.

In the forest

Trying not to fall whilst the Teethous snap at her ankles proves to be a difficult. She stops and quickly turns her guns into three bladed daggers. She turns and stabs the Teethous currently pursuing her from the tree tops in the neck, whist trying to keep her balance. As she stabs the Teethous in the neck another one tries to bite her ankle "Shit!" She throws the dead Teethous at the new attacker and jumps off of the tree she is currently balanced on. When landing she is met with more of them on both sides of her "What the hell, is there a pride of them or something?"

2 days before

Michael and Elesa's weapons meet as they deflect one another. They both work hard to get a hit in the battle. Michael jumps back and takes several steps backwards whilst spinning spinning Max around. As he spins her around little needles come shooting out of her. After blocking most of them with her weapons she turns her weapons back into gun form and fires at him. He gets knocked down by the bullets. As he hits the ground, Max's chain retracts and the whip comes shooting out of it. He roles out of the way as she fires again, and sends the whip her way.

In the forest

She sprints as fast as he can as the Teethous run after her. One of them jump forward to pin her down. She turns and stabs it in the neck, before jumping to the side and climbing a tree. As she gets to a branch she feels one bite her foot "You bastard" she says with anger and pain before turning one of her weapons back to gun form and shooting the wild cat in the head. It falls down and hits the ground with a hard thud. She sits on a branch and shoots the other Teethous around her. She suddenly hears a clicking sound "Oh no, no, no". As she looks down she can see that there are still about five left. Looking scared she breaths heavily as they circle around tree. "Okay I need to jump down and fight them". She looks down to see one of them climbing the tree. a slight terrified expression ascends on her face. "Okay I can do this. I can do this. She takes a deep breath.

2 days before

The whip wraps around her leg. She falls to the ground as he pulls it. He then shoots a few more needles out of the handle of the whip. The handle which was originally the nun chuck. The needles hit her. He brings the whip back and it retracts back into the weapon it was before. The chain comes back out revealing the nun chuck, Max. Elesa tries to move, but her body feels stiff. "I would give it about five minutes before you can move" he says with his arms folded. She looks at him with a sad face "Really, what's in those needles?" He smiles and lets out a little laugh. Before sitting down. "A paralysing liquid, and technically its on the needles not in" "Whatever" she says with a slightly annoyed tone. A chuckle then comes from the door of the room. Elesa and Michael turn to see the principle. "Well done to both of you. You thought very well and where nicely strategic when in combat. You graduate in two days time, if you can complete one final test. They both smile. "Thank you so much Elesa says with as much enthusiasm as she can show. Michael turns to the principle and nods in gratitude "Thank you sir"


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY- The origins of team MERK

Chapter 4

The Teethous lay dead on the ground, as Elesa walks away, with a limp in her step. There is a slight breeze in the air, but other than that the forest is still. She suddenly hears a voice call to her "Elesa" she turns her head and sees Michael looking her way, looking just as exhausted as her. "Lets head back to Signal" she calls to him with a laugh in her words.

When back at the Academy. They are greeted by the Principle who stands before them smiling "Well done. I was worried the forest would be too much for you" "It nearly was!" says Elesa sounding drained and cold" "Well you came back in one piece. Go and rest up and I'll evaluate you later" They don't say anything. They just nod and head back to the room.

As soon as they get back to the room Elesa sits on her bed and gently removes her heeled boots before rests her ankle on the bed. Michael walks in and gently places Max on his bed, and gently sits down on the bed himself, holding his head in his hands. There is a few second silence as she looks over at him "You Okay" he nods "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not used to being out in the cold for that long. Hows your ankle" She looks down at it to see. "It would have been worse if I didn't have padding in my boots" He looks at her ankle to see that its slightly cut and swollen. "I'll get you some ice" he stands up and walks to the kitchen" "So how was that for you" "Honestly?" he responds from the kitchen"Scary!, how was it for you?" "Terrifying!" she responds back as he gets back into the room holding a blue ice pack. He gently places it on her ankle "Ouch, that really hurts actually, fucking Teethous". He sits back on the bed and lays down on it "I'm gonna rest a while, you should to". His tone sounds kind of cold, but at this point Elesa knows its nothing personal.

Else where

The sun shines down on the forest. The birds singing and a slight breeze , are the only sounds to be heard. A dark brunette Wolf faunus rest on a branch, and looks down at the forest "Another quiet day" "Indeed" an older voice with the same Italian tone responds from behind him" "Are you sure you want to go to beacon " The wolf faunus looks back at the older faunous behind him. Raphael's dark green eyes look directly at his uncles dark grey eyes "I can't hide anymore uncle" His uncle joins him on the branch and gently puts an arm around him. His dark grey hair blows as a light breeze picks up. His dark grey eyes look back at his Nephew "I'm proud of you Raphael" They smile warmly at one another "Want to go home now?. I think that stew would have cooled down now" Demion says lovingly "Sure" Raphael replies that sound nice!.

Back at the house the lamps are lit as Raphael eats his beef stew. The fire burns lightly "Its going to feel lonely around here without you" "Well next time your jumping from tree to tree, just think of me doing well as a huntsman" Demian smiles at him warmly "Just promise me something Raphael" "Yes" he says back "Make some friends if you can. I hate the thought of you being alone" there is a few seconds silence as he looks down at his bowl with a face of thought "I will" he says trying to sound casual.

Back at Signal

After some time Michael awakes feeling slightly dozy. Elesa lightly breaths as she sleeps. He looks at her. After a shower he walks out of the bathroom with a black towel around his waist and manages a smile as he realises. He owes it partly to her. It is mostly due to her that they will soon be out of here and on an air ship to Beacon Academy.

Just outside of Vale

A dark hooded figure walks down the stony path. His face can't be seen, and his steel boots tap the ground as he walks. He stops and looks ahead, seeing the town of Vale ahead" He says nothing, and his face can't be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY the origins of team MERK

Chapter 5

"No I'm not a people person, why did I just think that" he says in a low tone, to himself "Oh never mind". He quietly gets some fresh cloths and exits the room, still wondering why that thought crossed his mind, as true as it is he can't truly like this girl. not much time passes before Michael walks back into the room to see Elesa sat on the bed rubbing her eyes. She looks up at Michael, looking slightly surprised "Oh hello, did you sleep well". He nods. She casually smiles at him before looking down at her ankle "Oh yeah the ice pack" he takes it from her ankle gently "I'll put that back in the freezer". As he leaves the room she looks down at her ankle. The swelling is still there, but its gone down and the little bloody marks have mostly faded. She turns her body so she can place her bare feet down on the carpet of the room. She grits her teeth as they come into contact with the carpet and then the floor boards. She feels the pressure on her ankle.

Elsewhere [In the Deron Forest]

He rushes through the tree's, as the fresh evening air breezes past him and blows his brunette shoulder length hair to the back of him. A few branches stroke past and scratch his face as he speeds forward. It doesn't take the the faunous long to get out into an open grass area, where he hears the distant sound of an air craft "Got to feel sorry for the forest creators, that must startle them" The sound gets louder. "Here he comes" Raphael says with a low and unsure tone. A silver aircraft appears above the trees. It hovers down slowly, making parts of the forest sway harshly. When the aircraft lands a ramp comes down and a double metal door slides open. A light grey haired man, wearing a black attire walks out casually. "Welcome to my home" Raphael says sounding slightly annoyed. "Thank you Raphael Woods!, and nice to meet you my name is Professor Ozpin". I Thought it would be nice to have a little talk on the air craft"

Signal Academy

After a long shower Elesa walks out of the bathroom with a robe around her body. She still has a slight limp in her step as she enters the room "She looks over at Michael to see a graphic novel in his hands. "What you reading?" his eyes don't leave the page as he responds "The Dark, its about the origins of the creatures of grim, but told through the eyes of the protagonist, Rosa" She nods "Sounds like a cool read" He makes a sound of agreement. There is a little purse before she limps around the bed and sits down, with her eyes partly looking to the floor "Your a good fighter, and I really like what you've done with your weapon too!". He lowers the graphic novel and his eyes turn to her "I like yours. I never expected guns to shift into daggers like that, which reminds me, we didn't evaluate each other after the combat session or the one the day after" "Well" she begins "your a little too sure of yourself when in battle. It makes you reckless, however you know where to aim for" He nods "Okay I'll work on that and I'll evaluate you next combat session to make it a little more personal" "Personal" she looks at him with hinting eyes "Its not what you think" he smiles at her before returning to his graphic novel. She gathers some clothes and goes to get dressed.

On the aircraft

"So" Ozpin begins "Tell me a bit about yourself" "Well" he begins as he looks out of the window, seeing the aircraft move over the forest "I've spent a lot of my life here, and I'm not much of a people person "Well" Ozpin replies at Beacon you have nothing to fear. You will have your problems like everyone else, but I think you'll find we are very excepting of all walks of life whether that's human or faunus, rich or poor or something else entirely" He looks at Raphael reassuringly as he finishes his sentense "Well thats nice to hear" Raphael says as he looks out of the window at the home he is leaving behind him "I'm going to miss this place" Ozpin nods like he understands entirely "But it might feel good to get a new start" Raphael adds "Well a new start can be healthy thing. I look forward to having you in my academy" Raphael just about manages a smile "Thank you" "Your welcome, can I get you anything" He responds whilst looking out of the window "I'm alight thanks" There is a happy but sad look in his eyes, as the ship fly's over the green trees.

Signal Academy

There is a knock at the door, in the currently quiet apartment. Elesa answers the door to see the Principle stood before her. "Hello Sir" "Hi Elesa. I just came to inform you that after your evaluation tomorrow you will be on the an airship to Beacon Academy, congratulations!" Elesa Smiles with joy. Micahel hears from the room. His rabbit ears lift from there down angle and lets he out little laugh of happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY- The origins of team MERK

Chapter 6

The Airship

The airship takes off. Michael and Elesa look out of the window at the academy, which has been their home for quite some time. "So" Elesa says with a smile "How doe's it feel. There is a purse as he looks out of the window "It feels, strange, awsum, and sad all at the same time, you?" "Oh I feel great right now!" she says still smiling. Michaels lets out a little laugh. As the air ship gets higher and starts to move further away from Signal Academy, Elesa side steps to Michael and looks up at him "So about that personal" she quotes with her figures as she says the word personal "Combat evaluation. Michael continues to look out of the window as he answers "After we're settled in to Beacon, and you really are not letting what I said go are you, just because I said the word personal" He sounds slightly irritated "I was just joking around, maybe trying to lead to some conversation, which is outside of your comfort zone" she responds "My comfort zone" he responds sounds confused "Weapons and combat, you know. You should talk more about other likings" she casually walks away. He stares after her for a few seconds and then turns away "My comfort zone" he says with an intrigued but annoyed tone.

At Beacon Academy

The Hall Room is deserted and quiet, as Raphael dozes. The travailing from yesterday exhausted him. He has been so used to travailing in very different ways, like jumping from tree to tree of dashing through the forest. Being on an actual transport felt exhausting. His eyes slowly open and he sits up. He rubs his eyes and stretches before looking around with a face of thought "I think I'll go for walk" he says with a sigh in his tone

As he steps outside into the air he looks up at the sky and frowns "I guess this is what being home sick feels like" he says before sighing and going back inside.

The Airship

On the Airship, a light pink haired girl denim jeans and a black hooded jacket, sits writing in a little black book, Her sword and shield rests at the side of her. Her gaze turns from the paper to the scenery outside as the Airship moves.

Michael looks around the Airship, for someone to talk to, but he gets nothing, until he sees the pink haired girl and looks at her with intrigue. "Well lets try" he says sounding slightly nervous. He walks over slowly. The girl turns around as he gets close to her. "Hi dude" Her voice almost stops him in his tracks. His face looks slightly awkward "Oh um hi I'm Michael Edwards" she looks back at him with a smile and offers her hand for a shake "I'm Knight, with a K" "Knight. Is that your real name" "No" she responds but I prefare to go by it" He nods "I like it, may I sit with you" "Sure". He sits down in an awkward way she looks at him with a little smile "Don't worry, Bolt and Blaze might bite but I don't" "Bolt and Blaze?" he asks "My weapons!" she responds with a laugh in her voice. He laughs with her.

Seeing Michael talk to Knight from a distance makes Elesa smile. "Good work Michael. Be a little smoother next time though!" she says to herself quietly as she observes, before looking around for someone to talk to.

At Beacon Academy

When taking a walk around the school he turns his head to a room which looks like a combat room, the room is completely abandoned, since classes don't start yet. He makes a sound of curiosity, before walking in slowly. The room is rounded and sounds hollow as his boots make contact with the metallic floor . With the security of knowing, no one is here he shrugs off his, black hooded cotton jacket. It falls off of his shoulders and down his arms revealing that the lower half of his right arm is metal, with a contraption at the end. There is a seconds contraption on his left lower arm, which unlike the one on the right, is not actually part of him. He looks across the room and sees three round targets a head of him. Without hesitation he uses his right arm and fires a throwing star at the target. It hits not too far from the centre target. He shoots two more. One from his left wrist and one from his right wrist. One hits the left target straight in the middle the other hits the right target two circles away from the middle.

After receiving his throwing stars and putting them back into the device's attached to him, he turns his head to see, a human shaped target at the far end of the room. He smiles before running towards it. Daggers come out of the contraptions on his wrists. He starts to stab at the metal human shaped target, hitting specific areas, before spinning around and kicking the metal target in the chest area. He lets out a laugh which echoes through the room slightly. "Maybe this place could be home after all" He says, still laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY- The Origins of team MERK

Chapter 7

The Airship lands. Michael and Elesa look out of the window. They are met by a black and white building with a pointy tower top. Michael looks up in amazement "Didn't quite expect this I must say" Elesa looks up with with an impressed look in her eyes "I like it!" she says, as they walk down a wide path to the entrance. "Have a nice chat?" she says. He turns to her "Yes actually, she's a nice girl!" "I'll bet" Elesa laughs her words making Michael smile. "So are you looking forward to meeting more new friends and starting classes" Elesa asks "Honestly, not sure, this all seems very new to me. I know that I'm looking forward to the combat part of things. How about you?" "Personally" She responds "I've got a good feeling about this semester"

Knight casually walks down the path with Bolt attached to her waist and Blaze on her back. "I just got some inspiration for my campaign" she quietly says to herself with a smile.

Raphael stands not too far from the air ships, and watches the new students enter. "And now comes the hard part"

The new students walk in to the building, they are met by a white floored hall, there are steps at the far end of the room. Michael looks around with an amazed expressed at the large ground floor they have found themselves on. "Wow. Spacey!" Elesa says with an amazed tone. The students gather and are greeted by Professor Ozpin. As he talks Michael suddenly feels like he's being watched by someone. He turns to see a ,brown haired student and his three friends, laughing lightly about him, amongst themselves. He narrows his eyes at them and then turns back to the direction as Ozpin finishes his speech.

As they walk to where they will be sleeping the boy stands in front of him. His friends push Elesa to one side and surround Michael. He looks at the boy with a brave expression. Elesa looks slightly scared "Should I get someone?" "No" he says still looking at the boy "I can deal with this guy" the boy and his friends chuckle "Oh have I amused you big guy" The brown haired boy flicks his rabbit ear . Michael continues to look at him "What's you name?" "Cardin Winchester!, and it looks like we're got some new faunous to have fun with". He moves his face closer to Michaels "I'll be seeing you around freak". Eye contact is maintained as Cardin steps away from Michael. He then turns and walks away. His friends follow. One of them nudges Michael as he walks past. Elesa walks over to him with a slightly worried expression "Are you okay" he looks back at her "Of course, he's just a single racist punk"He smiles slightly, with confidence.

That Night

In her red pyjamas, Elesa lays down on her sleeping bag "Well its been an eventful day. You nearly got beat up, we've seen the sights of Beacon Academy, and had a welcome to Beacon combat session, I've enjoyed most of it, although I was concerned about you" she looks over at Michael who is currently reading a graphic novel "I was fine. I can handle myself when it comes to people like that!" "Well I hope so because I don't think there finished with you" she replies Michael I looks up from his graphic, with eyes of thought. "No I'm sure there not"

Raphael sleeps as far as he can from the others, and Knight sits up in her black night top and shorts as she writes in her little black book "It has been an eventful day indeed, tomorrow should be fun too!" she quietly says to herself with a smile on her face.

**Authors note- I can't help but notice I haven't had many news on this fan fiction. A sentence, maybe two. That's all I ask. Please. I want to know what you think. Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY- The origins of team MERK

Chapter 8

Michael feels a gentle finger scratching the back of his left rabbit ear "Wow, good morning to you to" Elesa giggles and Michaels eyes open suddenly due to the unexpected surprise. He continues to lie down as she scratches the back of his ear "Please stop, before I fall into a really deep sleep. I wouldn't want to be late for initiation" She giggles again before tapping him on the shoulder playfully "Come on then sleepy lest go!" He roles his eyes.

As he tightens his chest plate armer, and slides on his leather jacket, Elesa tilts her head in curiosity "Why do you wear chest plate armour". He casually looks her way with a blank, but casual look on his face "It makes me feel more secure" He says before standing up and rolling up his sleeping bag.

He grabs Max from his locker and slides her into his belt. "Have you ever thought about equipping armour to you legs or something. It might look cool!" "Not really, you think I should?" She nods his way "I do!" she responds before taking her weapons out of her locker "I'll think about it!" he responds. He then closes the locker and starts to walk to the main hall. "Are you nervous about initiation" Elesa asks "A little" he responds, since we don't know what's going to happen or who we will end up in a team with" "Yeah" she responds good point!. Do you think you'll see Cardin today. He laughs lightly "Well wouldn't that be a fun encounter!"

In the hall, where most of the other students have congregated, Knight sits writing in her book, looking deep in thought, when a Japanese girl appears before her. She is short and has long blue hair. She looks up from her book to see the girl sit across from her "Um Hello" the girl says shyly. Knight smiles at the girl before closing the book "Hi I'm Knight!" "Um hello Knight I'm Meka, and um I'm surprised this wasn't awkward!" "Awkward how so?" Knight says in an inquisitive voice "Well" she begins sounding shy and quiet "I just came over to you, that often ends in awkwardness!" "Well" Knight casually responds as she places the book in her pocket "I'm quite a cool person, so there's no need to feel awkward!" Meka looks down and lets out a little shy laugh "So um... What where you writing?". Knight takes the book out of her jeans pocket and hands it to Meka. "Hear read it. I think you might like it!"

As Meka reads the black book, Knight smiles and looks down slightly as she remembers her from last night. The girl who was looking around for someone, anyone to talk to to, but she looked scared to actually make any kind of conversation.

Not long after they find themselves walking to the Emerald Forest. It takes some time before the new students are standing on a grassy mountain top, on metal squares facing Professor Ozpin. He explains how the initiation works. Michael look at him curiously as he pays attention "The first person we meet is our team mate for the rest of the year, sounds interesting.

Knight has found herself stood next to Meka. She looks her way for a few seconds "Good luck Meka!" "Thank you" she responds sounding nervous. Knight gets into a knelt position. "Um Knight why are you...?" "Look down she responds quietly" "Oh" Meka says before hearing one of the metal squares shoot up and sees a student fly into the forest She lets out a little squeal. "Get ready" Knight says to a nervous Meka.

Raphael stands ready in the middle of the students who are currently being fired into the Emerald Forest. Michael and Elesa stand not too far from him, looking as ready as they possibly can be.

Meka gets catapulted into the forest, shortly followed by Knight. Raphael breaths with as much ease as he can as the sound of the metal squares catapulting students gets closer and closer to him "Okay Raphael, just focus on how you fall" he quietly says to himself. The catapulting sound gets closer to him until he is next. Its then his turn. He gets catapulted into the Emerald Forest. The line then starts getting closer to Elesa and Michael who only have three students standing between them. She nods Michaels way and gets ready as it gets to her turn. She gets catapulted. "Okay landing strategy" Michael says quietly to himself with a focussed expression before getting Catapulted into the Emerald Forest.

**Authors Note-Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

The Origins of team MERK

Chapter 9

Authors note-Please review

Raphael's eyes slowly open. He finds himself in a crouching position. There is a short purse before he lets out a little laugh "Well that was kind off a rush", he says sounding slightly shaken. He them feels a pain in his hands. He stand and looks at his hands to see that they got scraped when he made contact with the grass "Like a carpet burn, nothing more" He says before he starts to walk. After getting a few steps he hears a little squeaky laughing sound. He turns to see a baby teethous. It looks up at him with its red eyes and tilts its head. "You seriously think you cuteness fouls me, predator?" As he turns and starts to walk a much bigger teethous jumps out of the forest and growls at him, whilst staring with hungry eyes "Like I said, predators!" Another teethous jumps out of the trees from the side of him, and then another from the other side. "Oh shit!" After speaking he turns and runs, dodging the baby teethous as it snaps at his ankle.

He runs through the forest, using his wolf like speed. The teethous are not too far behind him. A teethous jumps out from the side and pins the wolf faunus down. This particular teethous feels heavy, or heavy as far as the light weight wild cats go. It snaps at him with aggression.. As the others catch up, he ejects the daggers from his left and right wrist and stabs the teethous in the neck, before throwing it off him and at the others. He then takes off running again. "I won't be the hunted for too much longer" Another teethous jumps out at him from the other side. He stabs it in the neck and keeps running, with the others still not far behind him.

Elesa's blades slide down a rather tall and wide tree "There we go, just slide and..." she hears a growling sound and looks down to see an Ursa looking up at her from the bottom of the tree"Oh no!" she says with a panicked tone before sinking her daggers deeper into the tree, to stop herself from sliding down further. The ursa growls up at her and starts to scratch viscously at the tree. She looks down at the Ursa and takes a deep breath, before pulling both daggers from the tree and pushing herself off of it. She back flips in the air before falling, as she falls she switches her daggers to guns. She lands on the Ursa and fires two rounds into its neck. The giant bear doesn't make a sound. It just falls. She jumps off of the bear and sighs "I had no idea I could do a back flip" She looks over at the Ursa with a frown "Sorry, but you where trying to eat me" she walks away from the giant bear.

"Michael" she calls "Michael". She keeps walking "I hope he doesn't get himself killed". In the mean time I'll go find those ruins that Ozpin meantianed I'll probably meet my team mates along the way"

Not much time has passed. Elesa find an opening in the forest and looks up to see a cliff above. She then turns her head to see that there is a path she can take to get up "I can get a decent view from up there".

Lightly perched on a tree branch, Raphael looks down on a teethous as it stalks around, sniffing for him. He looks down at the teethous as it stalks around the tree. It sniffs the bark where Raphael's boot chipped the tree and looks up. At that moment Raphael drops down and stabs it in the neck, as he does two of his hunters jump out of the trees. They both jump towards him, with claws and teeth bared. He dodges and they hit one another. They recover and one of them runs forward and lunges for him. He spins around and a long blade comes out of the side of his right metal arm and stabs the teethous in the side. He then shoots the other one full of throwing stars, hitting crucial points on its body. It falls to the ground. He then relaxes and goes to walk away before another two bigger teethous jump out at him from the sides and the baby from before jumps on his shoulder and bites it. He grits his teeth and shoots of pain sounds through them. The baby teethous sinks its teeth In deeper, before one of the bigger ones attack.

As Elesa takes a few steps forward, she hears the sound of giant insect legs "Death Stalker, at twelve O,clock" she says with a nervous tone. She turns around and sees the giant scorpion facing her. She pulls out her weapons which are currently in gun form.


	10. Chapter 10

The origins of team MERK

Authors note-I have noticed that I have a fare few views on this fan fiction and not reviews. Please people who read this, I have worked very hard on the story and the characters and am not asking for much. Just a sentence or two about what you think of it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading the reading the fan fiction.

Chapter 10

He pulls the long blade on his right metal arm out of the Teethous. As the other bigger Teethous runs for him, he lifts the blade, stabbing and killing the wild at. He then stabs the baby teethous on his shoulder with one of his daggers, killing it. He struggles to pull his long blade out, and another bigger Teethous runs out of the trees in front of him to attack, before getting zapped by a line of lighting and thrown a few feet away, before hitting a tree. Knight then runs over to the Teethous and stabs it in the side finishing it. It makes it last little sounds of laughter, before going limp. Raphael retracts his blade from the dead teethous and kicks the baby one away. He looks over at Knight "Thank you, um what was your name" "I'm Knight pleased to meet you. Your name is?" "Raphael" he responds "We should um..We should go" "What about you shoulder". He purses "I'll live!"

Giant insect legs move with speed towards her. She fires multiple shots at the Death Stalker, trying to hit weak spots in its armour. Her gun bullets course the creature pain, but don't slow it down or stop it. "Oh dear, oh dear" she says sounding panicked, as she backs off, whilst looking at the Death Stalker "I know what to do!" she sounds nervous and not ready in the slightest, before she runs over to the Death Stalker and slides under it. She begins to shoot under its body where it has no armour. The giant insect moans in pain before shifting to the side. As it does she shoots the joint of its leg. It must have hurt due to the cry, that comes from the creature.

Raphael and Knight find them selves looking from a high point, as they look for the ruins. "Which direction was it again?" Raphael asks "I can't quite remember" Knight responds as Raphael looks. He narrows his visopn and sees something "Wait, those big grey rocks over there. I know where to go". They suddenly hear several gun shots in the distance. "Hey dude, I think we should check that out" Knight casually says. Raphael looks in the direction of the gun shots and hesitates to answer, as he looks nervously in the direction of the sound "Okay"

The Death Stalker swings its tail with aggression, knocking one of Elesa's guns out of her hand, and sending it flying. It then swings its tail again with more force. She manages to dodge the tail, before shooting the stinger. The creature lets out a cry of pain, before Elesa switches the weapon in her hand to dagger mode and runs for the creature. She slides under it and stabs it underneith in several places. She then grabs one of its legs and climbs on its back "You are more trouble then your worth you know that" she yells before running up the creatures back. It roars and shakes with anger. Elesa grabs onto a piece of its armour and hangs on. She turns her weapon back to gun form and awkwardly aims before firing at the creatures head multiple times. After a few shots she gets through the armour around its head and two bullets go directly into its skull. It makes no more sound and falls to the ground. She jumps off of the death stalker and falls to her knees.

She breaths heavily, trying to catch her breath "That _huff huff huff _was not _huff _fun!" she suddenly hears a clapping sound and looks up to see Knight applauding her. The pink haired fighter looks impressed as she smiles "Hello _huff huff _I'm Elesa" Knight offers her hand to Elesa "I'm Knight and this is Raphael. She gestures to the wolf faunus, who stands looking at the dead Death Stalker, with amazement in his eyes "So" Elesa says "How's your day been so far"


	11. Chapter 11

The origins of team MERK

Chapter 11

"You know I underestimated how violent, this would get" Elesa says with a laugh in her tone. Knight smiles as Raphael stands, looking at the death stalker "I think we should move on" he says with a cold tone. Knight looks his way "Okay sounds good, lets get to the..." Suddenly Michael speaks "the ruins, I know the way" he sounds exhausted. Knight looks up and sees that he's covered in twigs and grass. He sneezes "The ruins are east from hear, but we might want to get moving swiftly "Why" Raphael asks before the four of them hear two loud squawks. He points up "That's why" "You landed in there nest" Elesa says whilst laughing" "Yeah, Yeah we can laugh about it later, we need to go"

They start walking to the east, moving rather swiftly trying to keep to the shadows "They had to fire us into the forest, and now hear we are. How far have we got from were we where exactly" Elesa moans "Stop complaining" Michael says with a snappy tone" "No I will not, we where making good progress until.." "Until what I was dropped into the forest by a Nevermore, landed in its nest and then just happened and just happened to find you, accidence happen you know" She sighs heavily "I hate this!" they suddenly hear another two squawks. They sound close. "I don't think there to far away. Michael's rabbit ear twitches and he suddenly stops. "Stop" The group stop "What is it?" Knight asks. He points up. The others look up too see a Nevermore sitting on the top branch of a tree, looking down at them. "Is that one of the ones from before" Elesa asks "No" Michael responds "I think we've disturbed her nest". The Nevermore tilts its head to the side as it looks down on them with its blood red eyes "We should leave" Raphael quietly says.

They run through the Emerald Forest, with the Nevermore not to far before them, flying above the trees. "We need to leave the forest, to give us the advantage" Raphael says with a calm and controlled tone" "Okay" Michael respond, lest find an opening" "We're not too far in just go west" "Okay west it is"

They find an opening. As they step out, two Nevermore appear above them. They then hear the sound of wings and turn to see a third Nevermore on the other side of them. There path is blocked either way. Michael pulls out Max "Okay, battle plan" Elesa gets her weapons duel weapons out, keeping them in gun form. "Knight, and myself will take the two on that side, Elesa and Raphael, take the one on the other side". They get into back to back battle positions, as the Nevermores attack. Lightning shoots from Knights swords, hitting one of the Nevermore directly. Seeing that the shock slowed it down, she runs to strike it with Bolt. Michael spins Max around, sending needles into the other Nevermore, slowing it down. He then runs forward to attack. Max and the Nevermores talon meet with a smash, as metal meets bone. The giant bird lets out a high pitched squawk of pain.

Raphael Dodges the Nevermores talons and jumps on its back, stabbing it. It squawks and roughly sways from side to side. Elesa shoots its wings, hitting specific spots, and making the bird screech. Raphael swings around to the birds fronts and slashes its throats with his right dagger, however before the creature dies it flaps its wings forward, sending pointed black feathers, Elesa's way. The path they are currently on is wide, but not wide enough that she can dodge all of them. Two feathers stab into her left shoulder and one in her right. Two feathers stab into her side, and one into her stomach. The Nevermore falls and dies, as Elesa falls to the ground. "Elesa" Michael calls to her sounding panicked.


	12. Chapter 12

The Origins of team MERK

Chapter 12

Michael is distracted by Elesa falling to the ground. He is turned away from the giant birds when he feels the impact as one of the Nevermore's claws dig into his black chest plate armour. The Nevermores talons sink into the metal, firmly gripping and lifting him up. Using Max in nun-chuck form, he hits the Nevermores talons, the giant bird makes a low groaning sound before throwing Michael, sending him flying into a tree. His back impacts the hard bark, sending pain down his spine. He suddenly feels the talons dig into his back and lift him. He lets out a loud moan of pain the the brunette wolf faunous runs up to the Nevermore and shoots throwing stars into its neck. It hurts the giant bird but doesn't kill it. The Nevermore drops Michael and goes for Raphael, before getting struck by a bolt of lightning. The bird makes one final loud squawk before falling to the ground, with a loud thud.

Michael slowly gets up, feeling slightly dizzy "Aren't you deeply wounded after that" Knight asks with concern "Just scratched" he responds "I had padding on the back of the armour" He runs to Elesa. He takes her in his arms and checks for a pulse. He finds one and sighs with relief "Hey Elesa you okay" there is a purse before she breaths lightly. "Oh thank you for being okay" he says with concern in his voice "I can't walk right now" she responds. "Don't worry I'll carry you" he casually says "We have to get to those ruins" Knight nods in agreement, along with Raphael.

An hour later

Elesa's eyes slowly to see Michael sat across from her in what looks to her like a hospital ward. She feels a soft bed beneath her. Through her blurry vision she see Michael holding her glasses out to her. She slowly takes them and puts them on. "Thank you" she says sounding groggy. Michael becomes more visually clear. On his upper half he wears his black t-shirt, however his black leather jacket and black chest plate armour is gone "Where is your chest plate armour. "Its being fixed" he says sounding awkward. Detecting the awkwardness in his tone she looks at him inquisitively "Are you okay" "yeah I'm fine, I just find it strange. I've never been so concerned about someone before" She sits up in the bed and swings her legs out "I wouldn't try to walk yet. The doctor said you may very light on your feet. "Well then" she smiles at him "Could you support me as I walk a few steps over to you" With hesitation he gets up and walks to the bed she is sat on he puts an arm around her and guides her to the bed he is sat on, just across from her. There is a long purse of silence before Elesa turns and looks at Michael. She lifts a hand and scratches his rabbit ear "Thank you" "Your um welcome" Michael says sounding happy. He smiles and Elesa laughs. "You can be really cute, when your not being moody" he laughs "Thank you"

Raphael stands in the hall where the teams will be confirmed and congratulated. He looks over at the stage with eyes of thought. The hall is quiet, giving Raphael some time to contemplate on the days events. His hand brushes his pocket before his eyes open wider with surprise "I forgot about this" He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a letter. He opens it up. It reads _Good luck at Beacon Raphael and I hope you make some friends, and change comes to your life, change for the better. I'm going to miss you Nephew and I will look forward to your return one day, and one more thing. If they find you, then come and find me. I love you too much to lose you love your uncle Demion. _He sighs and looks at the letter with sadness in his eyes.

The time comes. The four of them stand on stage as Professor Ozpin looks upon them smiling warmly "and finally Michael Edwards, Elesa Rose,Raphael Wood and Knight Silver, the four of you picked up the black rook pieces and from this day will be known as team Merik". The initials M,E,R and K appears on the screen "Led by Michael Edwards!" people applaud and Michael smiles. "Team Merik, sounds good"

Elsewhere

A black hooded figure stands over the roof tops. His face can't be seen, due to a black hood he wears. He looks over the city of Vale. He hears a pair of steel boots walking behind him. He turns his head slightly to see a red headed girl. Her long hair hang, half way down her back, and she wears a black robe "The faunous is in Vale my lord, in the school". The hooded male figure smiles menacingly.


	13. Chapter 13

The Origins of team MERK

Chapter 13

The water sprays onto his long brunette hair and tickles his wolf ears slightly. He finds himself humming slightly. There is a knock at the door "Hey Raphael, you nearly done" Knight calls to him "Nearly!" he replies sounding startled.

Knight sits on the bed in her black bath robe, smiling to herself. Michael slides on a black leather jacket "I know" he says "Who thought Raphael was the humming type. She lets out a little laugh and Michael laughs with her.

Not long after, they find themselves in the kitchen area eating breakfast. "So does anyone know what classes we have today" Elesa asks whilst chowing on a piece of toast "Some guy called Professor Porter first. His lesson is about our responsibility as warriors I hear he talk a great deal". Raphael quietly eats his bacon sandwich, looking not all with the rest of them" "Raphael" Michael says trying to get his attention. He snaps out of his trance and looks at Michael "Yes" he responds "Are you okay you seem a little distracted" "I didn't get much sleep last night is all". He casually smiles at Michael before returning to his food.

Some time later they find themselves in class as Peter Porter tells a long tail about how he killed an Ursa when badly wounded and weapon-less. Knight leans over to Elesa "He really can talk, can't he" Elesa smiles, whilst looking bored. Knight looks over at a cage which has a pair of red eyes looking out through the bars. The creature in the cage is making a strange hissing sound. From a desk a few down from her Meka also observes the cage. They suddenly hear Peter Porter ask if anyone wants to stand and face the beast in the Cage. Meka stands up slowly, and slowly walks to the front. "Oh I see we have a volunteer" Peter Porter says with enthusiasm. Knight who was about to stand looks in surprise, as the little blue haired girl stands at the front of the class, facing the cage, with a slightly worried expression.

"So" Peter say with enthusiasm "Are you ready young huntress?" She nods. He opens the cage.

After class

As team merik leave the building Knight stops as she sees the blue haired huntress sitting on a near by wall. She turns to her team "Hey guys, I'll catch up to you okay "Okay" Michael calls back. Knight walks over to Meka. She turns around and looks startled "Oh hi um do you want me to move "No of course not" Knight replies with a reassuring tone "Relax, why so nervous" Meka shyly smiles her way before responding "Your Knight right?" Knight sits next to her. "Yes I'm Knight and you did in there Meka" "I did?" she responds with an unsure tone

In the class room

A black and white furred Mon Claws walks on all fours. It slowly approaches her, teeth revealed and growling. She pulls out her Samurai sword, and points it at the giant monkey. She quivers slightly as the Mon Claw growls again. It then jumps for her. She jumps out of the way. The Mon Claw temporally has its back to her. She brings her sword down on it.

After class

"I did okay for a rookie" she says sounding slightly nervous "I would say you did better than a rookie myself" Knight replies Meka smiles at her "Thank you" she says in her small shy voice, "Where did you learn to fight like that" "My clan tort me. I can't say anymore on that though"

Class room

The giant Mon Claw grabs the blade with one hand, before jumping around Meka and kicking her in the lower back. She grits her teeth to stop from screaming. She around to the Mon Claw and swings for its neck. It ducks under the blade before tackling Meka to the ground. It tries to punch the huntress in the face. She dodges. It tries again and she dodges, before elbowing it in the nose. She then knees it in the stomach.

After class

"Well your really talented Meka, save me a fight in the up and coming tournament" Meka lets out a little laugh before there eyes meet for a few seconds. Knight then jumps off of the wall "Come with me I want to show you something"

In class

She able to push the Mon Claw off of her. She then swings her sword around to the left of her where the beast is currently getting back up. She stabs the Mon Claw, however the giant monkey dodges and she misses the heart and stabs its side instead. It jumps up and tries to kick her in the face, but she ducks under before bringing her weapon down on the Mon Claws head.

After class

They both find themselves in the room which contains the six digit lockers. She opens the locker up and takes out her sword and shield. "Here, hold these" "Are they heavy?" she asks "They're not to heavy. I made them myself" she takes the sword and shield. "Say hello to bolt and blaze, bold is the sword and blaze is the shield" "They're unexpectedly light" she says with surprise. "I made them to be after my parents finally gave me permission to attend Signal. I wield them both like they're part of me. I've noticed that's something you do as well. Never let your weapon separate from you. No matter what" " Why are telling me this" she says nothing and slowly takes her weapons back. She then speaks "Because your connection with your weapon amazes me" She blushes " Do I amaze you too?"

In class

The Mon Claw lies dead, and people applaud, but not as much as Knight as she looks at the blue haired huntress with a tear in her eye.


	14. Chapter 14

The Origins of team MERK

Chapter 14

"You do amaze me" she responds after a long purse. Another long purse comes after that as Knight puts Bolt and Blaze back in the locker. "We should do this again some time" Knight says with an awkward tone, as she closes the locker and walks away "See you around" she calls back to her. She suddenly feels a hand lock around hers. She turns her head and there eyes meet for a few long seconds before Meka gives Knight a peck on the cheek. A smile ascends on Knights face before she returns a kiss on Meka's slightly shaky lips. Meka looks down and blushes. "I'll see you later cutie!" Knight says before walking again. Meka smiles and sighs with relief.

Back at the apartment Knight sits on her bed writing in her little black book. Michael listens to heavy rock whilst spray painting Max. Elesa walks into the room, making Michael accidentally spray his hand "Oh damn" Elesa smiles awkwardly "Sorry. This is becoming a habit isn't it" He looks down and sighs "Its Okay" he continues to spray paint his weapons "Did you want something?" he says with a casual tone as he continues to spray paint Max. "No not really I just wanted to ask you to the dance" he accidental spray paints his hand again "Oh shit" he looks up at her looking awkward "Oh yeah that um I don't know I just. I'm not good in crowds and um, Would we be going as friends" He looks down without giving her eye contact. "We could be going as whatever you want" Elesa responds "Well" Michael begins "We have known each other for a few weeks now but um" "Think about it she interrupts, and get back to me. I'll let you get back to spray painting Max" She walks out of the room.

He washes his hands in the bathroom sink, as he hears another knock at the door. He looks over at the door looking slightly startled. He answers the door to see Raphael standing on the other side "May I talk to you" Raphael asks "Sure friend, what is it" Michael responds. Raphael walks in and closes the door behind him. "I'll just say it. After the dance I'm leaving for a bit" "Why" Michael responds sounding slightly confused "personal reasons, and um well since you been a great friend these past weeks I thought I would tell you first" "Okay" Michael responds that's fine, as long as your okay" "Yeah I'm fine, thank you for listening. He starts to walk out of the room before Michael speaks "Hey Raphael" Raphael turns around "Yes" "Have you ever thought that you like someone, but your just not sure" "Not really" he responds "But if there is someone, there's no harm in trying" he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Michael sighs and his rabbit ears drop down in response.

After a theory lesson, Knight waits for Meka outside. The others have gone on a head. She sees her walk out of class and lightly waves to her. A little smile ascends on Meka's face as she approaches Knight "Hi Knight I wanted to ask you something" "What is it" "Would um I was wandering if you wanted to go to the dance on Sunday" There is a small purse as Knight slowly takes Meka's hand "I would love to" Meka hugs her tightly "Thank you" Knight lightly pulls away from the hug and lightly kisses Meka on the lips. "Lets get out of here" Knight says with a smile.

Back in the room Raphael sits on his bed as he looks down at a note it reads "_We Know where you are Faunous"_ He stares down at the note with a mix of sadness and anger on his face. I must find uncle Demion.

Elesa steps out of the shower. She walks into her room and sits on the bed. She hears a knock at the door and puts on her glasses so that she can see who is about to come through the door. "Come in" Michael walks in and suddenly stops "Oh sorry. I can come back later" "Don't worry, what is it" "I just wanted you to know that my answer is yes" "Great" she replies. It should be a fun night" as Michael goes to close the door she suddenly speaks up again "Before you go could you dry my back for me". He looks awkward and nervous for a few second but then snaps out of it "Um sure" "Thank you" she says gently before slowly dropping the towel around her bare body down to her waist. She throws Michael a small towel, as she sends a cheeky smile his way. He catches the towel and walks over to her. He gently sits next to her and begins to move the towel gently down her back. A smile forces its way onto his face, a comfortable, loving smile.

Down town vale [Underground]

A small group of five warriors with swords and hand guns stand to attention in an underground abandoned factory. They wear black clothing with bits of red in the trimmings. A grey haired old looking man addresses them all "Soldiers of Horizon. We know our target, and we know where to find him, and we can't have any lose ends. No witnesses or accomplishes. No one who can defend him. Kill all associated with Raphael Wood, and then bring him to me"


	15. Chapter 15

The Origins of Team MERK

Chapter 15

Team MERK sit and eat in the cafeteria, as they talk, a tall deer faunas sits not too far from them. As Michael sits and eats he finds his eyes shifting to a table where Cardin and his friends are looking over at the deer faunas and laugh. His eyes narrow at them. After a long tense stare he returns to his food "Hey dude you okay" Knight calls from across the table" He looks up from his food and smiles casually at Knight "Yeah I'm okay, not sure if Kelly over there is though". Knight looks over at Cardin's team and gives them a few second glare of disapproval "Bastards, don't the faunas get enough hate" "They don't as fare as people like that are concerned" Raphael adds to Knights comment. She turns to him "That's the first thing you've said all day. Are you okay?" "I'm fine" he responds with haste. He continues to eat as he responds and gives no eye contact "Raphael if you want to talk we're all here for you" Michael says. Raphael casually nods and smiles at him"

He suddenly hears the deer faunas from the table "Ouch stop that" team MERK turn around to see Cardin's team pulling lightly at Kelly's antlers. "So they are attached to your stupid skull, how fascinating" they hear Cardin say. Michael sighs and stands up. Elesa grabs his arm. He looks down at her "Be careful" she says sounding nervous. He places a gently hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I got this". He walks over to the table. "Please stop that" the faunas says sounding like she is about to cry" "Can't a faunas eat in piece these days?" Michael says as he gets to the table. Cardin turns "Oh its the faunas from initiation" Cardin steps over to Michael and flicks his rabbit ear. "Move away from Kelly please" He asks calmly. Cardin laughs "Oh since you ask so nicely, but first may we take an antler. It will look good in our room" his boys laugh and Kelly looks down with fear in her eyes "You know Cardin. I think you bully faunas like me and Kelly to hide your own insecurity's" Michael steps over to Cardin "What are you afraid of Cardin?" "Not you freak!" he responds "Same hear, Michael responds back "but what makes you the insecure little boy you truly are" "I have no idea what your talking about" "No you do you just don't want to talk about it, and being horrible to others is a perfect remedy for that "Now walk away, and leave Kelly alone, and we can resolve this between us in combat class this afternoon" Cardin moves his face slightly closer to Michaels "I look forward to it" He signals his boys to move away.

As he sits back down his team mates turns to look at him "What?" he asks "Nothing"Knight says "Its just amazing how brave you where" "Well someone's got to help right" he responds. Elesa taps Michael on the shoulder. He turns around and she gives him a light but long kiss on the lips "That's your reward". He returns the kiss "Thank you" Michael responds Raphael stands up "I'll see you back at the room he walks away. "I don't think he's okay" Knight says "He's a stubborn individual. He won't tell us what's on his mind. Its best to just leave him to it" Elesa responds. "Its just a shame. If he's like this at the dance tonight then I feel sorry for him" "He'll be fine"

Deron Forest

The hut is quiet as Demion packs a bag of supplies. He looks calm but he has a nervous look in his eyes. As he leaves and walks for the door he sees it shut and hears it lock from the outside. He breves steadily, his dark grey eyes looks in the general direction of the door. He then feel a blade blush past his long greying hair and point into the back of his neck "Did you think you where going to escape?" a low female voice says menacingly "Did you really think you would be able to help Raphael" "Yes" he responds with a bold tone and without hesitation "and I still do" she laughs and brings her sword down on him.

Some time later [second period]

Michael stands ready nun-chuck in hand. Cardin stares at him with a calm but narrowed stare "What are you trying to prove here Faunas freak" "What am I trying to prove, nothing much really just that not all faunas are scared of you"He runs for Cardin, with Max firmly in his grip.


	16. Chapter 16

The Origins of Team MERK

Chapter 16

Cardin Walks out of class with a limp in his step. Michael and his team walk past him. A slightly bruised Cardin sends a glare Michaels way. "So" Michael says "You all ready for the dance" "Totally" Knight says sounding excited "You know I am" Elesa adds. Raphael says nothing. He simply nods and smiles in an awkward way. "Great" Michael says with a smile "I'm going to go back to the room for a bit does anyone else want to join me. Elesa's already there, as she has one arm around Michaels. "I'm going to talk to Meka for a bit, but I'll catch up with you" Knight says before walking off and calling behind her "Later" "Sure" Raphael says "I've not got much better to do"

They get back into the room and Raphael sits on his bed. Michael sits across from him on the opposite bed "Are you okay Raphael" Michael asks with a casual but concerned tone "I'm fine" "Really?" Elesa adds "Because you don't seem okay" "Really I'm fine I just need some sleep I think" "Okay we'll keep it down" "Don't Worry I'm a heavy sleeper" he responds as he takes off his boots and black cotton jacket and gets into the bed. As he gets into the bed Michael finds himself pulled into looking at Raphael's metal arm. He looks at it with a face of concern and wonder. "Hey want to come and help me find a dress for tonight" "Sure" "Thank you" Elesa lets out a little excited girlie giggle. Michael smiles and looks at her warmly.

Raphael slumbers as Elesa displays a fitting red dress. It takes the shape of her small slim body. She smiles at him "What do you think" Michael studies the dress "I like the shape, but not so much the colour. Its a nice colour but I'm not sure if red's your colour" "Okay she responds casually before walking back into the bathroom. You know after about 8 dresses I think I've finally found a really good one" She says from the bathroom "Ok then lets see it" Michael says with a smile. There is a purse before she walks out of the bathroom in a night blue dress, which is lose around the chest area .The dress goes past her knees and gets sparkly on the ways down. Michaels mouth drops slightly "Wow. I would say that's the one" She smiles at him warmly "I knew you would like it" Michael stands up and walks over to Elesa. He gently takes her by the waist and pulls her in for a kiss. She has to lift herself with her bare feet slightly so that her lips meet his. There lips meet for a long passionate kiss. As he pulls out of the kiss he looks down and smiles "I forgot how small you where without heels" he says. She laughs. There is then a small purse as she looks down and looks sad. She takes off her black glasses and looks up at Michael "Do you ever think people can be more then what you see on the surface. He gently strokes down her hair "I do, actually. Why?" "Oh no reason its just that not a lot of people gave me the time of day at Signal, as a matter of fact that's been happening my whole life. I don't really want to get into that part further but.." He places a gentle finger on her lips "Don't worry. I want question you on the subject" She looks up at him with a little smile "Thank you" He pulls her in for hug "Lets focus on the now shall we. Which is me and you!"

The day swiftly passes by, and the evening arrives. Michael walks out of the bathroom is a black and blue fitting suit. Elesa is sat on her bed. She looks at him with a little happy smile and a warm look in her eyes. Knight and Meka walk into the room. Knight wears a slim black dress which doesn't go far past her knees. Meka wears a similar dress, but in a crimson red. Meka's dress doesn't hang to low around the chest area, Knight's hangs low in the chest area, and the dress makes the shape of her breasts see able. Raphael sits on his bed in a brunet suit with black trimmings. He has combed his shaggy hair back. "So?" Michael begins "We're all here, all looking nice and sexy lets party" They all smile apart from Raphael who has an unsure look on his face "Yeah should be an eventful knight" he says under his breath.


End file.
